


Shy Boys with Reese Kisses

by Queen_Preferences



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cute, Fluffy, Gay, Gift Exchange, Gifts, Jealous Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Random - Freeform, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad.





	Shy Boys with Reese Kisses

Title: Shy Boys with Reese Kisses

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: EXO

Series: none

Pairings: Kris/Suho, Tao/Lay, Xiumin/Chen, Baekhyun/Chanyeol, Kai/D.O/Taemin, and Luhan/Sehun.

Characters: Lee Taemin, Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Lu Han, Suho/Kim Joonmyun, Kris/Wu Yi Fan, Xiumin/Kim Minseok, Chen/Kim Jongdae, Kai/Kim Jongin, D.O./Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Tao/Huang Zi Tao, Lay/Zhang Yixing, and Zhao Liying.

Summary: Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad.

Disclaimer: EXO is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

**< Seniors  >**  
Xiumin - 18  
Kris - 18  
Luhan - 18  
Joonmyun - 17  
Yixing - 17

 **< Juniors  >**  
Baekhyun - 16  
Chen - 16

 **< Sophomores  >**  
Chanyeol - 16  
D.O - 15

 **< Freshman  >**  
Tao - 15  
Taemin - 14  
Kai - 14  
Sehun - 14

* * *

Kris was so done with the fucking day.

* * *

Kris Wu hated Valentine’s Day with a passion.

He never did understand the need to show love for ones significant other on one specific day in front of random people. Or buying high priced gifts that would have to topped the next year or else. It placed pressure on people who were in a relationship and didn’t feel the need to showcase on just this day.

It was all stupid and pointless.

Beside those who weren’t in a relationship used the day to pressure others into starting an relationship with them. He shivered at the remembrance of Zhao Liying, every year since freshman year the girl had cornered Kris and tried to forcibly give him a gift. If he accept she took that as a sign that they were a couple and even when he refused she would cry horribly.

Now with all that said Kris still wanted a Valentine’s.

Yes he was popular and had numerous girls and guys asking to be Valentine’s but none were ever true. They liked him because he was Kris Wu, captain of the basketball team and popular. He just wanted someone to be honest and approach him for him not for how he looked to everyone else.

Regardless he was going to have a good day and not fling himself from the third floor.

* * *

He was going to jump out the window.

* * *

Now the day started off nice and calm well, as nice and calm as it could be.

He entered the high school with his little brother Tao, beside him as he went on and on about the present he brought his boyfriend and Kris’s best friend Yixing.

He didn’t even blink at the numerous and tasteless red, pink and even salmon colored decorations plastered everywhere. Nor did he try to trip one of the numerous students running around trying to make perfect last day preparations to their gifts. So that was a big pat on the back for him.

“What if Yixing hates it? Oh my god what if I’m a bad boyfriend? Hyung help me!” Tao whined loudly snapping Kris out of his own mind.

Kris rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of his locker ignoring the numerous hearts tapped to it. He unlocked it taking a side step as letters fell out before he grabbed his chemistry textbook.

He never did understand the purpose of sneaking letters into his locker. None of them would ever have a name on them and the few that did it was from someone he had already tried to refuse without hurting their feelings.

“Do you think he’ll break up with me if he doesn’t like it?” Tao asked genuinely scared at the thought of losing his boyfriend of two years. His eyes dropping down to stare his bag of gifts. He had gotten Yixing a certificate for a year‘s worth of free car washing knowing how much the boy hates having to clean his own car, two sweaters and an the shoes his boyfriend’s been eyeing for the past two months.

“Yixing loves you Tao. You could give him a half-ass last minute handmade card and the boy who treasure it like it was eight world wonder.” Kris supplied.

Others would have found it weird how he was so okay if his best friend dating his baby brother but he was cool with it.

He gave Yixing enough grief when the boy admitted to him that he had a crush on his sixth grade brother back in during their freshman year. It took the boy until his sophomore to work up the balls to ask Tao who was hiding a crush on the older boy.

Beside Yixing kissed the ground Tao walked on and would kill anyone who dared to make him upset including himself.

Tao pouted, “But what if-.”

Kris turned towards his little brother ready to speak when he caught sight of best friend Yixing sneaking behind the taller freshman. Yixing presses a finger to his lips as he held up the black bag which was obviously Tao’s present and a huge stuffed wolf.

“Don’t stress it.” Kris ordered.

Tao frowned, “But hyung-ahhhhh!’

Kris smiled as he watched Tao turn away ready to slap the person who poked him only to find his boyfriend standing there. Yixing smiles brightly and prepared himself as his boyfriend launched himself towards him.

“XingXing!”

“Morning panda. Happy Valentine’s.” Yixing muttered as he pulled Tao’s head down to press a kiss to his younger boyfriend’s lips.

Kris nodded at Yixing as he closed his locker and headed off to class.

Today would be a good day if that was the mushiest thing he had to witness.

* * *

It wasn’t.

First block was going alright.

He had watched some couples exchange gifts and numerous kisses but that was bearable. To make it better they had a worksheet and the teacher was the one picking partners. He had been partnered up with Luhan for it and it was going good.

Then an knock came to the door.

The teacher stood up and disappeared outside for a few minutes. Everyone could hear she was talking with someone before it got silent and she reentered leaving the door open.

The class grew silent ready to judge.

“Oh hell no.” Kris muttered as someone entered the classroom, knowingly made their to him and Luhan’s table.

The boy was tall and kept his head down letting his hair cover his eyes. He was holding a large donut box, he moved to stand beside Luhan placing the box on the table.

“Happy Valentine’s LuLu.” Sehun muttered his ears bright red as he finally looked up making the girls coo at his cute act. He opened the donut box to revealing ‘ _I love you LuLu_ ’ spelled in all Luhan’s favorite flavor donuts.

“Sehunnie.” Luhan whined as he stood up to hug his young boyfriend tight just as Sehun dropped a kiss onto his forehead.

Kris groaned loudly as the girls gushed and the boys muttered defeated as the sight. Everyone knew Oh Sehun, he was the only freshman beside Tao on the varsity basketball team. Normally the boy was overly confident, bold but not today and the people were eating it up.

He took the ‘ _I_ ’ donut ignoring the glare Sehun sent him as payment for having to witness the mushy moment.

* * *

Second block was a blessing mainly because mushy free.

Usually he was upset when he didn’t have any of his friends but today he loved it.

All of his friends had taken health class because they were all smart enough to go ahead and take it freshman year. Beside he had a different period for heath than the freshmen in their groups.

But anyways it was mushy free and Kris was loving it.

* * *

Third block went along normally semi-mushy but he didn’t know the couple so he glared at them until they piped down.

Lunch was different story.

Kris turned the corner after dropping off his books to find everyone in the cafeteria eyes on something.

Moving through the crowd Kris found himself staring down Baekhyun and Chanyeol being dramatic together. It was an usual thing but once he saw Chanyeol on one knee, he knew he had to leave before he strangled someone.

Turning on his heel Kris walked straight to his class to go off campus and get some subway, he didn’t have time for it.

When he returned he rolled his eyes as he entered fourth to find Baekhyun smiling brightly with over twenty I love you balloons in different languages tied to a big huge teddy bear ( _it had to be almost his height_ ) and a huge heart filled with chocolate.

Chanyeol sat next to boyfriend whispering sweet things to the smaller one who tucked himself into his side.

The couple were overly domestically cute and Kris felt like he had diabetes coming if he kept looking.

“God kill me.” He muttered as he listened to the bell ring for the signal to start class.

* * *

Fifth block was quiet.

Chen was the only one he had class with at this time which was heaven sent.

Xiumin and Chen were the old couple of the group. The two had been together since Chen was in seventh grade and Xiumin was in eighth, which meant that didn’t go all out anymore for Valentine’s and didn’t care what others thought.

Kris was wrong.

He watched as Chen entered class late with a limp, and a large size dinosaur holding a heart.

“Shut up.” Chen hissed as he took his seat beside Kris ignoring everyone. He winced but other then that didn’t make any sounds.

* * *

Kris just wanted to go home.

He wanted to forget Valentine’s Day was even a holiday let alone a day that the world counted important.

He thought he could make it but he couldn’t. He was lucky to be spared of the It-Couple exchange.

The It-Couple were Kai, Taemin and Kyungsoo. No one knew how they made it work. Taemin and Kai were childhood best friends who didn’t even know when they became a couple. They both fell for hard Do Kyungsoo and he fell hard for the two freshman.

Despite being a newly formed couple they earned the top couple stairs beating Baekhyun & Chanyeol, and Xiumin & Chen (which both Baekhyun and Chen complained about for weeks) for the spot. The three worked so well together it was hard to tell where one ended and the two started.

Kris heard that Kris and Taemin enlisted the cheerleaders to make a cheer for Kyungsoo before them swamped the boy with arms filled of bears, chocolates and kisses. Kyungsoo in returned made both boys their favorite dessert and a couple coupon booklet.

Sickening.

Turning Kris rushed home.

He had enough of the holiday already.

* * *

“Kris? Kris? Wifan!”

Kris‘s eyes shoot open as he found Tao standing over him. The younger boy looked annoyed as he pulled on his brother’s tank top until he sat upwards.

“Tao” Kris grumbled his voice deep with sleep. He glanced towards his clock to find 12:02 am flashing at him with bright red numbers, “What can you want at 12 in the morning?”

“Joonmyun-hyung at the door and he’s asking for you.”

“What? Your lying.” Kris hissed as he stood up fully walking past his baby brother.

* * *

Tao wasn’t lying.

Kris pulled Joonmyun into the house immediately closing the door softly knowing his parents were still asleep. The two seniors passed Tao who was curled up in Lay’s lap as they watched another movie on demand, as they headed to the kitchen.

“Joonmyun what are you doing here?” Kris demanded as he stared down his friend. If Lay or Xiumin or even Luhan came to his house this early in the morning he would just roll over and sacrifice half of his bed.

Kim Joonmyun wasn’t none of those three boys.

It wasn’t that him and Joonmyun weren’t friends because they were. The two seniors hung out in the small circle and even alone sometime but they weren’t the closest to each other.

“Here,” Joonmyun muttered as he pulled a bag of Reese’s kisses from behind him “I know how much you hate Valentine’s Day because people ask you out without being brave enough to tell you to your face. You always said if someone liked you enough to want you they wouldn’t have to wait until a holiday to show it. So I thought if I wait until the holiday passed, I would be brave enough for you. Will you go out with me?”

Kris felt his lips pull into a smile as he listened to Joonmyun rush out his reasoning. Leaning down Kris lifted Joonmyun‘s head up, “Yes.”

* * *

Kris still didn’t like Valentine’s Day or even the month of February but February 15th, has a special place in his heart.

 

 


End file.
